New Beginning of Naruto
by midnight03
Summary: What If sasuke was already with the snake? And the Akatsuki was with konoha? Or the girls had a demon in them? Please review. FIRST STROY PLEASE BE NICE THANK YOU.


We were bleeding on the ground with what we thought were our boyfriends, but they are the ones that caused all of this all this pain for 4 years. We knew that we couldn't trust them but we fall for their tricks in the end.

Chapter 1

My sisters and I walk down to the hogake tower. Our names are a bit different. My name is Sakura. I have pink hair that down to my butt. I am wearing a fishnet on both of my arms; wrapping on my right leg with my shuriken pouch on it. A shirt that goes above my bully button and is black and a skirt that is black and goes down to my thigh. And a tattoo that is a cherry blossom on my right shoulders.

**(They all have the same tattoo but different symbols they all look the same as they do in Naruto shippuden. The Akatsuki look the same but don't have the cloaks.)**

"Ok as you guys now the chunin exams are coming up and I want you to be in it." Pein-sensei said to us.

"Don't we have to be in a team of three?" Ino said

"You guys are a exception since you all work well together and all you all can control your demons when you guys are around each other." Kisame-sensei scoffed out with a huge grin.

"But why would they wont us to take the exams if we are dangerous to the other teams." Tenten said.

"So they can get rid of you faster yeah." Deidara-sensei called from above.

"That not very nice to say if your mom wasn't the hogake right now we would have been kicked out of this village already." Hinata said.

We aren't really siblings and our mom is not really Tsunade. We were adopted by here when all of our parents left us. Because they were scared we would hurt them if we got to mad. We have demon sealed inside of us. Hinata has the 5-tailed wolf demon in her. Tenten has the 6-tailed dragon in her. I have the 7 tailed tiger in me. Ino has the 3 tailed turtle in her. And the oldest of us Temari has the 4-tailed bird in her. Our sensei and mom are the only ones able to control these demons. That's why were on their team.

"We will do are best to make it through all of the exams with everything you have taught us without using are extra power. Isn't that right sisters." I spoke with power and no fault in my voice saying that I spoke it with the truth.

"Yeah, yeah" Ino said.

"Hai" Hinata said.

"Yep" Tenten exclaimed.

"You bet" Temari shouted with a grin.

All of our sensei smirked and laugh at us.

"The exams don't start until 2 days so get plenty of rest," Sasori said. He is also my brother and my sensei.

"We will" we replied.

And they left with a poof.

Chapter 2 (sasuke pov)

We are on are way to Konoha for the chunin exams with the dobe or Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and me. **(They all look the same as they do in the first Naruto except they have Sand headbands.)**

My name is Sasuke Uchiha. The second soul survivor of the Uchiha clan that my older brother killed with his hands but I have no idea why he did not kill me. Our sensei is Orochimaru he was the strongest out of the three sages. And his other teammate Jiraiya, he's mostly Naruto sensei but he's cool and strong to. But our sensei's names are Kakashi Hatake or as other people call him copy ninja Kakashi. Asuma Sarutobi he's cool I guess.

They are also behind us, they are coming with us "When are we going to get there," Naruto shouted in my ear.

"Hn I think we will be there in a minute so shut up." I said while smirking.

"You are right there sasuke-kun. And we are here right now." Orochimaru-sensei said.

"Wow it really big," Naruto said

"What is your business here?" A guard said.

"We are here for the chunin exams." Kakashi-sensei said showing him a pass to enter the chunin exams.

"Ok I will get someone to go with you to show you your hotel." The guard said.

"Fine" we all said.

Chapter 3 they meet each other

"Sakura-san you guys are needed to lead some participants in the exams they are at the front gate right now." Shou-chan said.

"Ok thank you for reporting that to us." I said

"Your welcome Sakura-san." Shou-chan said while bowing.

"You know that I don't like to be called that so call me Sakura-chan ok." I said while showing my smiling to her.

"Yes Sakura-s I mean Sakura-chan." Shou-chan said and with that she left.

"Well l guess we have to go escort these people or whoever they are to their hotel. Lets get going." I command.

"Ok got it." Everyone said.

We run to the front gates to see 5 boys sitting down sharping their kunai. With what seemed to by their sensei standing by talking to them.

"Oh look its some weak girls coming to show us around." A dude with chicken butt hair said while smirking and the other kids laughed at this.

"What did you said chicken butt" we said at the same times

"Weak Little Girls is what I said and my name is Sasuke got that fangirls" Sasuke and his gang laugh at this.

"UGH! You little twit I am so going to get you" all of us girls said.

When we felt hands grab are arms behind our back. We looked behind us to see our sensei holding us.

"What are you doing Un?" Deidara-sensei asked.

"These little boys" I smirked when they frowned, "called us weak." We all said.

"WHAT/UN," all of our sensei said.

They finally got a good look at the boys so did the boys. All of the boys jumped up and attacked or at least tried to attack our sensei. But we got in front of our sensei to put a protect field around them that nothing could get in. There sensei where surprised at that but on of them was smirking at us with snake like eyes that made all of us shiver at the look of them. He was looking at us like we were prey. He's got another thing coming though. We let the shield down and our sensei grabbed a hold of our arms and led us away. With us half asleep.

Chapter 4

We were looking at the stop our older brother or cousin took those girls which apparently there the students of all of them.

Then the most unexpected thing happened then. All of our sensei looked at each other then laughed. We had confused looks on our face at that.

"Well this will be a very interesting chunin exams this year wont it Kakashi-san." Kabuto said.

He is our medic and taking the exam with me and the dobe. He ok but kind of weird but we all are weird.

"Yes it will Kabuto-kun, yes it will" Kakashi-sensei.

"So who will take us to our hotel?" Naruto said."

"We will," a voice said behind us said.

We turned around to look at the person that just spoke and we were meet by two cold stare of a person with pitch black eyes with purple makeup on his face, black hair, and what looked liked cat ears with a jacket above the so called ears. And a person with blue green eyes red hair kid with a gourd on his back. They both had leaf headbands one on the forehead and one on his scarf like.

"We will take you to your hotel you guys will be stay at follow us and try to keep up." The redhead said.

"It would be nice to know the names of our accosts." Kabuto-san said.

"Fine my name is Gaara of the leaf and this is my brother Kankuro and I think you have met my sister and friends and my teammate." Gaara said.

"Um if you give us a picture of them maybe." Kakashi-sensei said.

"The one with the four ponytails is our sister. Our friends are the all of them and my team is the shy girl with lavender eyes and the girl my team." Gaara said.

"Well here we are this is place you are stay is and the first part of the chunin exams starts tomorrow and be there by 3:00 will that is all good bye." Kankuro said and they left with a poof and a swirl of sand.

"It is best you guys get some sleep for tomorrow so good night." All of our sensei said.

Chapter 5

We were walking in-between our sensei right trying to escape but to our luck we didn't.

"You almost let your demon out trying to protect what we said about that." Pain-sensei said

"It was a reflex I am sorry sensei we did not mean to please forgive us." Ino-chan said while bowing us all did that and said the same thing to our sensei.

"It okay I just don't want to you guys to get hurt by protects us." Kisame said.

"Well then why did you nominate us for the exam Sensei's?"

We all said.

"Well…"

Flashback

"Who is going to take the exam will there sensei please step up and say the names." Hogake Tsunade said.

Sasori, Kisame, And I step up. Sasori spoke up first.

"I Sasori Haruno nominate Sakura Haruno, Gaara, and Hinata Hyuga for the chunin exams." Stepping back. Kisame step up.

"I Kisame Hoshigaki nominate Tenten, Kankuro, and And Temari for the chunin exams." And steps back while I step forward.

"I Pain in Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame, and And Rock Lee for the chunin exams." While going to stand by Sasori and Kisame.

"Hm well I don't see a problem with it." Tsunade said

Murmurs begin to rise.

"Rookie are going to take the exams this year."

"But how will the hogake allow it."

"This exam is not for children they won't make it."

"But they have the whole akastuki with them and they have been training well right now."

"Shut up I will allow the rookies to enter because I know they can do this because the girls are my daughter if anyone has anything to say about them they will have to answer to me got." Tsunade shouted at the other sensei.

All of the other sensei just mumbles out there appoliage

"Good" Tsunade said with a little smirk on her face.

We all had huge smirks on our faces after that.

End Flashback

"And after that we got your pass and got out as fast as we could and gave them to you UN." Deidara shouted the end of it.

And will that started a fight between Ino and him.

"You don't have to shout we are right by you baka." Ino did anything but whisper.

"What did you say you copycat you UN." Deidara-sensei said

And as you can tell it goes on like and after awhile one of us would drag them home and that happened to be the girls and me with Ino and our sensei to Deidara to go to their house.

"See you tomorrow." All of our sensei said.

"Yeah and we will be ready for it." We girls shouted

Chapter 6

We all woke up at 8:00 and got ready for the exam today by talking to all of our teams at our house.

"We all know that the first part of the exams is a writing test and we have to cheat to get on to the second part of the exams" Gaara said.

"Hai I agree with Gaara we all need to cheat but we can't get caught so who out of us is going to cheat for our team." I said.

"Will I think that I can cheat for lee and me?" Ino-chan said.

"And I can cheat for Temari and Tenten with the help of my puppets" Kankuro said.

"And I can cheat by using my eye for me but I don't think that Sakura and Hinata need help or to cheat." Gaara said with a smirk on his face.

"It not our fault that we paid attion in class ok" Hinata and I said at the same time and laugh together.

"Yeah yeah you're smart but we are cheating smart." Ino-chan said.

"Ok it's time to go take the first test and meet who again." Tenten-chan asked.

"Ibiki Morino the commanding officer of the Konoha ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force. He is to give the first exam pain-sensei say he has I eye for hard question and can see though a cheater." Hinata-chan said.

"Will let's get going" I said.

"Yeah" Everyone said.

And we disappeared only to reaper in front of all of the teams trying to get through to the exam room.

"Can you please move so we can get to the third floor" I asked the two guys that were guarding the doors.

"So you saw through the genjustu did you now." The kid's changed into Kotetsu and Izumo. The guards that are always sleeping at the front of the gate.

"I wouldn't except less from the apperictne of Tsunade." Kotetsu said with grin on his face.

"Of course don't underestimate us even though most of us are girls." Ino-chan said.

With that we left to go to the third floor leaving the astonished faces of the other guenin in the room. When we got to the third floor our sensei where there to meet us.

"So you say though that cheap genjustu did you now." Sasori-sensei said

"Hai if you have Pain-sensei and Itachi-sensei teaching you then yes we can see through that genjustu." Hinata-chan said while smirking her famous smirks.

"Yeah come on guys we have to go and we will see you after the second exams okay. UN." Deidara-sensei said.

"Ok see ya Sensei later." We all replied

When we opened the door we were meet by cold stares. We just look at all of them like it did not affect us which it really didn't affect us.

"Hinata-chan which one will we have to look out for?" Shino-kun asked.

Hinata activated her bukugan to see the size of the other people chakra.

"There are a lot of strong people but it's nothing we can't handle." Hinata said with a light smirk on her lips.

"How many people are there?" Lee-san asked

"There about 18 teams of sand, 12 of rain, 16 of leaf, 1 team of sound, they look like they are the weakest." Hinata replied.

"So they think that were weak." Zaku said.

"We will show them weak." Kin said.

"Lets go." Dosu said.

While Zaku attacked Hinata Kin attacked Ino that left Dosu to attack Sakura.

Dosu punched sakura but sakura dodged it then Dosu smirk, but something went wrong his attacked did nothing to harm her it was wrapped up in sand. Kin senbons did nothing to Ino because Temari fan was in the way. Zaku air did not work because of shino bugs where all around his holes in his hands.

The whole was at a stands still with all of this happening.

"Don't hurt are teammates or friend or well will not go easy on you. Got that." Gaara said while letting his sand go of Dosu hands.

Then there was a big poof and when that went away there stood. 15 Chunin's and in the middle of all of them was Ibiki Morino.

"No fighting team sound." Ibiki said.

"Sorry." Dosu replied.

"Alright now my name is Ibiki Morino and I will be with you for the first test. The first test is a writing test was you well have to answer 9 questions. And you will have to wait for the 10 question. You can also not cheat if you did, you will never be able to take these exams again. Okay if you are ready begin." Ibiki said.

We all begin and you could tell that some people where having trouble and this number were dropping like flies.

"67, 56, 34, 90, 12, 60, 24, 85, 14, 64, 57, your out."

"WHAT HOW CAN YOU TELL THAT I WAS CHEATING OR NOT." A person from grass shouted and he had to be taken out of the room.

"Well then I guess that leaves you guys ok I will ask the last questions but if anyone wants to leave right now they can. Do we have any voluntaries?" Ibiki said


End file.
